Kelsey Quest
"Kelsey Quest" is the ninteenth episode of Season 1 of Craig of the Creek and is the ninteenth episode overall. Synopsis Kelsey accepts a quest from the Elders of the Creek; she readies herself to face a terrifying opponent.http://affiliate.zap2it.com/tv/craig-of-the-creek-kelsey-quest/EP028346420021?aid=sfl0yg Plot The episode begins with Kelsey making a mud doll and then destroying it, which leads to one of her dramatic narrations. Her narration is interrupted by J.P. and Craig, who run into a mysterious bag by the creek, which contains sticks. To find out what it is, the trio head to the Elder Rock and greet the Elders, who were having a moment of discussion, which Barry tries to deny. J.P. hands Barry the bag of sticks he found and Barry claims they are "gravity sticks" and gives them to David who juggles them, but Mark takes the sticks away because it bothers him that David does great things when he's angry. Mark shows that his sword was stolen, which is why he's in a bad mood. Hearing the description of the sword thief, Jerry, Kelsey offers to retrieve it and they come out of the rock. Outside, standing in a bundle of dirt and logs, Kelsey has a brief sequence in which she prides herself that she's going to have a battle, and has fun making J.P. and Craig wait to choose them as coaches. During that week, Kelsey trains very hard with them, doing things like carrying the log chair with a rope tied to her back, breaking fruit with her sword and exercising on Duane's treadmill. In one of those days, Craig mentions how much she changed in those days while hitting her mannequin, but J.P. suggests that her opponent may also have trained, and much more than her, and continues to attach importance to the fact that she could lose, which causes Kelsey to feel insecure about herself. That night, Kelsey has a hard time at home reflecting on her flaws and at bedtime, she worries a lot about losing and being blamed for problems with the creek's safety. The next day, Craig and J.P. arrive at the Elder Rock and the Three Elders leave, but at first they worry that it's Jerry. Kelsey doesn't arrive so early, and Mark already says she sure gave up and isn't brave, but to his surprise, Kelsey arrives, though very depressed about the night before. Meanwhile, the Elders show Kelsey the trap they created to lure Jerry: a fake birthday party with cake. At that moment, Jerry appears on top of the Elder Rock, seeing the shadow from afar, which seems to be from a big, muscular man, Kelsey gets scared, but Jerry advances and turns out to be just a 9-year-old boy with a very big camping bag. This makes Kelsey trust her ability to battle with someone younger and asks him to give up the sword, but when he pulls it out, Kelsey discovers it is a huge sword, and Jerry argues with Mark for the movie tickets he didn't pay for, which was the reason he stole the sword. Determined to fight, Jerry jumps and Kelsey dodges him, while the Elders sit on the rock to watch the fight. Kelsey is paralyzed in front of Jerry because of her extreme insecurity, until Craig and J.P. begin to imitate her as in their narrative sequences and encourage her to fight, convincing her that she is strong and capable of defeating Jerry. Kelsey jumps out of a tree and falls on Jerry, then throws him to the ground. Jerry runs towards Kelsey with the sword and she jumps very high, then falls very hard and breaks the sword of the Elders. Kelsey is glad to beat Jerry and celebrates with Craig and J.P. Despite having broken her sword, Kelsey is also congratulated by Mark, saying that at least Jerry doesn't have the sword. Everyone decides to eat the cake as a celebration, only to find that Jerry is eating it all. The Elders kneel on the floor and shout "JERRY!". Characters Main * Kelsey * Craig * J.P. * The Elders of the Creek * Jerry Supporting/Minor * Duane * Neil Trivia *Kelsey's Dad reappears and his design is different than it looked in the picture in "You're It". *The Elders probably knew each other with Jerry, as he stated that he bought them movie tickets. *The episode title is of the title of the novel Kelsey's Quest by Fred Ephraim. *The character Jerry is probably from Ben Levin and Matt Burnett's previous shorts, including I'm In Ur Manger Killing Ur Savior, Ronin Dojo Community College DX: The Digital Pirates of Dark Water Saga, and H.P. Papercraft. Video Craig of the Creek Kelsey’s Fight Cartoon Network References es:Kelsey Quest Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Category:A to Z Category:Article stubs